Michelle Tanner
]] Michelle Elizabeth Tanner was a main character from the long-running television series Full House. She debuted in the show's pilot, "Our Very First Show!", which aired in 1987. Her final appearance was in the 1995 two-part episode "Michelle Rides Again", when the series finished its final season. Michelle was the Olsen twins' first role; they were infants when they started working on Full House. The show currently airs in reruns on ABC Family. Character After the death of his wife Pam, Danny Tanner invites his brother-in-law Jesse and his best friend Joey to help him raise his three daughters, D.J., Stephanie and Michelle. The show follows the everyday lives of the Tanners and the comedy that often comes out of their struggles. As the baby of the family, Michelle often receives extra attention, leading Michelle's two older siblings, D.J and Stephanie, to be jealous of her. hi Michelle shares a special bond with her Uncle Jesse; they are "best pals". Michelle’s bum was poopy when Jesse And Joey cleaned it. In Season 7 the last dance Michelle was played by Elizabeth Olsen and in Happy birthday babies 2 she was played by Elizabeth Olsen. When her mom died, Danny had his ex-girlfriend Allison May was breastfeeding Michelle. When Michelle was an infant, her favorite plaything was a dishrag, even after Danny, Jesse, and Joey built her a tree house. At the age of two, she had her first crush, on a playful and good-natured boy named Howie. Eventually, Howie had to move back to Nebraska. To cheer her up, Jesse wrote her a song entitled "Michelle Smiling" and Rebecca, Howie's aunt, made a video of Howie at the airport. The two finally saw each other again two years later. However, they had no memory of each other and seemed to dislike one another but they became friends (and cousins) later. In Season 4, Uncle Jesse marries Rebecca, and the couple has twins. The following year, on Michelle's fifth birthday, when the family looked over Michelle's baby book, they decided to take a photo of her to put into it. When they decided to put it on the last page and end the book Jesse stated when the twins were born they would make a book for them. Michelle got angry and stormed off because she thought she was not Danny's little princess anymore then Danny said to her that no matter how old she got she would always be his little princess. When she was younger, Michelle had a mischievous personality; she once stole Stephanie's favorite stuffed bear and led her sister to believe it had simply been lost. Eventually, Michelle owned up to stealing the bear and returned it. As the seasons passed, Michelle grew more mature. Michelle was 8 years old in the final season of Full House. In one season, the family built Joey a bedroom in the basement, one reason being that D.J. felt sorry for him because he had to sleep in the cold and he didn't have a bed or closet to keep his clothes in. Apparently, Danny taught Michelle to be a neat freak but regretted it when the rest of the family had a meeting. Michelle had two nicknames throughout the shows run. She was called Squirt by D.J's friend Kimmy Gibbler, who hangs around the house a lot, but Michelle did not like the nickname and always said "Don't Call Me That!" and Uncle Jesse always called her Munchkin and she seemed to like that. Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen nearly left the show after the 1st season because their real-life mother was concerned about them missing out on having a "normal" childhood. After a significant rise in salary from the show's producers, she agreed to let them continue. Their mother also let them stay because they became so popular. (They also faced the other challenge of almost being split up at age 8). List of quotes by Michelle Tanner *You Got it Dude! *Aww, Nuts! *It Will Be My Pleasure *Don't Worry, Be Happy *Oh, Pl-ease! *DUH! * Blindbyhate? Nope! *Whoa Baby! *Don't Have A Cow! *You're in big trouble, mister! *No way, Jose! *Hi, people! Hello Cat Gallery 0830-full-house-400.jpg MPortal2.jpg fh5.jpg Michelle season 1.jpg|Michelle season 1 Michelle season 2.jpg|Michelle season 2 Michelle season 3.jpg|Michelle season 3 Michelle season 4.jpg|Michelle season 4 Michelle season 5.jpg|Michelle season 5 Michelle season 6.png|Michelle season 6 Michelle season 7.png|Michelle season 7 Michelle season 8.jpg|Michelle season 8